


Time is Forgiving

by FreakyPersonMan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Awesome Pepper Potts, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Irondad, Marvel Universe, My First Fanfic, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, idk how to tag im literally just adding these based off of suggestions, ik i tag irondad and spiderson but i swear that isnt the entire fic, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyPersonMan/pseuds/FreakyPersonMan
Summary: Endgame spoilersvvvvvCanon divergence where Tony lives and everyone for the most part is happy (Natasha's still dead though I'm sorry sweetie, I still love you). The beginning is kinda sad but it gets fluffier :)





	1. Chapter 1

Tony, right side of his body withered away, sat there in mere silence as he fate was about to end him.  
Peter, desperation in his tone, laid down to Tony's level. "Mr. Stark... Mr. Stark... we did it... We won Tony."  
Peter wasn't alone. Next to him stood Pepper and Rhodey, seemingly calm about the situation but you could tell that there was hurt in their eyes.  
Moving Peter and Rhodes out of the way, Pepper held onto Tony.  
"F.R.I.D.A.Y? How is Tony?"  
"His vitals are weak, he is dying."  
Taking a deep breath, Pepper was about to say something. It was then when she was uncoordinatedly interrupted.  
"Excuse me but I have an idea!"  
"Strange?"  
Pepper was taken off guard by Strange's sudden appearance. He appeared to be excited, which is very uncanny at a time like this.  
"I got this Potts. Hang in there, Tony." Without warning, Strange closed his eyes and held his hands up, moving his fingers into a diamond formation. Around Tony's arm, a bright green ring emerged.  
Rhodey's eyes widened. "W-what are you doing to him?"  
Pepper, just as shocked as Rhodey, made an audible gasp.  
Still silent, Strange continued. The ring moved around Tony's wrist with ease, and in seconds Tony's body was reforming.  
Peter, who quickly realized what was happening, scrambled to pull off the gauntlet. "Mrs. Stark, Mr. Rhodes, help!"  
Together the two pulled off the gauntlet with ease, and Tony's body quickly reverted. What once was shriveled, burnt up looking skin now looked like a healthy 50 year old man.  
Peter, gauntlet in hand, started to cry.  
"M-mr... I-I.. T-Tony...?"  
And just in that moment, his breath returned.  
"KID!"  
Peter dropped the gauntlet to his side and hugged Tony like he was clinging for his life. They sat in silence, quiet sobs audible between the present group.  
"I can't believe this... No time loops, no nothing" murmured strange, breaking the silence.  
Tony looked up with a confused expression, wanting answers.  
Strange cleared his throat. "Using the time stone comes a lot of risks. Like the ones I just mentioned, for example. When one of the possibilities I foresaw... Involved wielding it, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. You're alive, we're alive."  
Pepper barely was listening. She couldn't concentrate over the sobbing and happiness. She leaned in, kissing Tony.  
Breaking the kiss, Tony's face lit up with a warm smile. "I'll never leave you, Pep."  
Carol walked up behind the group.  
"Alright love birds, don't want to break anything up here but we should get going. Tony, can you even walk?"  
"That's a good question." He tried lifting up his own body, but his efforts proved worthless. Although the timestone had reverted his body, he still was very weak due to the relentless fighting he had to endure.  
"Yeah um..."  
The clank of metal erupted. It was Peppers helmet. "Don't worry, I got it." She lifted up Tony bridal style.  
Right on cue, Dr Strange started opening a plethora of portals. One by one, each of the left. Some had the duty of returning while others made their way home. Ironman included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first fic!! Well sorta. My other fics were all crack fics so I don't really count them. I'm sorry if this isn't the best, my memory of endgame isn't perfect because I was too busy crying.  
> Not to mention that a large majority of this was written in Walmart haha.  
> If there's any suggestions or fixes I should do please tell me in the comments!!!


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks were one of the most surreal weeks for the Avengers. Not in the way you're thinking, though. After all the chaos that's been clouding them, a calm week tends to be out of the ordinary. It was a nice change of pace and a wonderful chance to peacefully mourn and have those who got snapped catch up on the five years that they missed. Peter was among the group of people who had a hell of a lot of catching up to do.  
"So it's really been five years? That's insane!" Peter said to Ned with enthusiasm, lightly punching him in the shoulder.  
"I know, right?! Do you think any StarWars movies were released while we were gone? So much must've changed!"  
"Totall-ow!" Within the peace of his small bedroom, Peter felt a horrendous pain in his back. It was as if someone just stabbed him with no remorse. He fell to the floor.  
"Ughh..."  
"Peter? What happened? You alright? Do I need to take you to the hospital? How about Tony Stark?"  
"No no no! I swear it's fine! Just after the battle with Thanos and all that jazz I've been in a lot of pain. Probably just my healing getting used to being out of the timestone, haha."  
"Oh man I was so caught up in time travel that I forgot to ask you! What happened during that fight? Did you kill thanos?"  
"Well of course! Kinda. Not really."  
"What?! He's still-"  
"No it's fine! He's dead. Definitely dead. It's just I'm not the one who killed him, Tony did."  
"Ironman of course! I knew he could do it. He's way smarter then you and that says a lot."  
"Haha, yeah. It was scary, though. He almost died. Only reason he didn't is because of that time stone. That's what Mr. Strange called it."  
"Time stone? What, did you like go back in time or something?"  
"There was a lot of wacky time stuff going on that even I'm not so sure about. I don't care all that much, though. I'm just glad I'm alive!"  
"Dude I bet! Fending for the sake of the universe... As cool as that is, I could never do it."  
Peter sat back up and sighed "I don't blame you. It's tiring! Speaking of, I'm gonna get a snack. Want anything?"  
"Nah."  
"Alright dude." As flexible as Spider-Man usually is, his spidey powers weren't in tip top shape. Taking a minute to get up, Peter walked over to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, releasing a cold inviting breeze.  
"What... To... Eat... "  
He pulled out a pack of strawberries. Looked fresh enough, aunt may probably went out and bought a bunch of fresh groceries. Rinsing them off and walking back to his room, bowl in hand, he stopped upon feeling a violent vibrating in his jeans. He picked it up, the words 'Tony' illuminating his screen. The glass bowl fell to the floor, shattering into hundreds of tiny little shards. He nearly dropped his phone too, but he barely caught it. Instead he fell victim to accidentally clicking the 'answer' button.  
"Oh shit-!"  
"Peter! Laaangguage!"  
"Mr. Stark! I didn't know you were- never-mind! I'm sorry!"  
"Pfft, calm down kid. I don't actually care. What I do care about on the other hand is that noise I heard just now."  
Right then and there Ned decided to scream from across the apartment. "Peter? What was that noise!"  
"N-nothing!"  
"I'm fine, I just dropped my bowl!" That message was aimed towards Ned, but Tony definitely heard. "Hold on Mr. Stark, I gotta find a vacuum."  
"So it was glass that I heard earlier. I'm pretty sure I heard your pal over there too. Ned was his name? Ah, it doesn't matter. I'll call back later."  
Peter stopped dead in his tracks. "O-ow! Wait Mr Stark hold on! Ooh.."  
"Uhh kid, you alright?"  
"Yeah, just um, nevermind. You can't leave!"  
"Calm down, it's not like I'm dying. I can call you back later."  
Ned called back to Peter. Again. "Peter who are you talking to? I'm coming in to help! Hold on, there's Legos all over your floor."  
And again, Tony heard everything. "Your buds calling for ya, Pete. It's okay. In fact we can talk in person tomorrow if that better suits your needs."  
"No way, really?! But-"  
"Shhhh. It's okay. I'm not dumb, I know you stepped on glass. Spider-Man's strong but definitely not invincible. Go fix yourself up and hang out with your friend, bud."  
"...Alright Mr. Stark. Cya later."  
"Cya kid."  
Click. The call ended. Peter, despite the big shard of glass in his foot, was ecstatic. He swore that Tony living wouldn't be that easy, but there was nearly zero complications. Even though deep down he knew some faithful hero's wouldn't be returning (yes, Natasha has not been forgotten), he's just thankful that the one man he truly admired wasn't gone. Ned and Peter cleaned up the glass and blood. The rest of the day they relaxed, the likes of which those strawberries didn't withstand to see.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one has a lot more irondad so enjoy?? hopefully I'm getting better at writing lmao

Sunday. It was Sunday. Yesterday was Saturday. Saturday was the day that Peter decided stab himself in the foot with glass while calling his idol. That's not what's important, though. What's important is that the two will finally be seeing each other after a near death experience.  
Peter sat anxiously in his room, tapping his feet onto the carpet. He was waiting for a call from Tony, as he didn't actually have any details about when he'd come over. Although Tony was a pretty unpredictable man, so him coming I unannounced wouldn't be a shocker.  
A couple hours passed. Peter had started to pace around the apartment, and he knew for a fact it wasn't doing him any good. He decided that hey, since there's nothing better to do, a nap wouldn't hurt. Walking back to his bunk, Peter flopped down. He closed his eyes, receiving the sleep he always so rightfully deserved.   
What he didn't receive was a wake up call when Tony came to May's apartment 30 minutes later unannounced.  
"Kid? May? Anyone home?" No response. He started to get a little antsy. He did tell Peter he'd pay a visit, right? May not being there made sense because she was a workaholic, but a runaway spider did not.   
"Come on, Pete. Don't tell me you ran away. F.R.I.D.A.Y., tell me the kids location." Tony liked to respect Peters privacy since he was a growing teen 'n all, but being in the know doesn't hurt.  
"He is in his room."  
Tony raised an eyebrow. The tracker is only working when his suit is on, so either he's hearing things or Peter is sitting quietly in his room, unresponsive. "What's this tough guy up to this time." Tony walked in his bedroom. He has not seen this room in over 5 years, but neither has Peter. Nothing really should've changed.  
What he expected was an old computer, clothes on the floor, and a messy bedroom. What he didn't expect was a sleepy spider curled in fetus position stuck to an assortment of bedsheets.  
"Oh my god, F.R.I.D.A.Y. are you getting this?"  
"Yes, boss."  
"Haha, gold" Tony tapped Peters shoulder repetitively in hopes of waking him up. "Alright kid, daylight's dying. Ya gotta get up."  
His eyes slowly peered open."Huhh.. Ttony? But... yyoure dead..." His eyes shut back down, completely unaware of the situation unfolding before him.  
"What?" Tony started to shake Peter a bit more intensely. "Ok, you're dreaming."  
Peter, with his eyes still closed, mumbled. "I.. you cantt.. go..." At this point, Tony was frozen. Was he having nightmares or something about him dying? Poor kid admired him so much. It was flattering and scary at the same time.  
Mustering up the courage, Tony did what had to be done. "PETER! WAKE UP!"  
"Huh?!" He jumped up, hitting the top of his bunk and sticking to it.  
"God kid, you're like double sided tape. You stick to literally everything."  
"Mr Stark! I'm sorry for falling asleep! It's just you didn't call me or anything so I thought you weren't really coming and-"  
"Stop, stop, it's okay. Real talk for a sec, you okay? Sounds like you were having a bad dream."  
Peter detached his feet slowly and then his fingers, allowing him to sit normally. "Yeah, I mean I guess. I can still sleep fine, though. I swear it's okay."   
Tony frowned. He wasn't mad at Peter, he just was conflicted. I mean Peter wasn't really wrong, all he did was talk in his sleep. There was no tossing or turning of any sorts. Although Tony still had his worries, so he took action. "Yeah, alright. You wanna get out of this stuffy bedroom and hang out in my lab?"  
It took Peter a minute to render what he was saying. "Wait... but you just got out of the hospital."  
Tony raised one eyebrow. "And? Look at me! I survived using the infinity gauntlet. I can handle anything, bud. C'mon, let's go."  
Peter giggled. Even in hard times, Tony was always keeping a smile. Some of the other Avengers say that he's starting to act more and more like Tony each day. Peter secretly preys it's true. "Alright Mr. Stark! Coming!"  
The two walked out together and into Tony's car with none other than Happy as the driver. It was a lively drive. Peter got to learn more about the 5 years he missed while Tony was simply just enjoying Peters presence. Happy made some annoyed remarks, but you could tell he was secretly really enjoying himself simply from the little giggles and smiles he was making.  
Down in the lab, Tony and Peter worked on a special project together. They were revamping Peters ironspider suit. After the whole Thanos fiasco, Peters suit got pretty beat up. It deserved an upgrade.  
"Uh, Mr. Stark?" Peter said, breaking their concentrated silence. "I gotta question."  
Tony dropped his screwdriver. "Yeah bud?"  
"Can we get rid of the baby monitor protocol?"  
Tony snorted. "What are you talking about? The baby monitor protocol was in your old suit."  
Peter smirked and put his hands to his hips. "Mr Stark, I'm working on the suit with you. I can see the code, I know it's still there."  
Tony adverted his gaze. "Aw Pete, I'm sorry. Couldn't help myself. You're an Avenger n' all now, but..." Tony broke his sentence midway with a loud wheeze, followed by laughter. Peter wasn't having it.  
"W-what? What's so funny?"  
Tony wiped a tear. "It's just... Some of the things you do. F.R.I.D.A.Y, play 'Peter_clip05'."  
A bright blue screen popped up midair. What laid before the two heros eyes was a video of Peter playing with Legos. Not just any Legos, though. He was recreating the civil war battle using Avengers Legos he customized himself.   
"H-HEY!" Peter tried to stop the video, but he wasn't doing very good. His face was so red you could practically feel the heat radiating from him. Tony just continued to laugh, tears falling nonstop.   
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll stop it! I'll stop it!"   
"Delete it!" Now Peters arms were crossed, making him look like a pouty toddler.  
"That's cute, Pete. But no." Tony was barely audible over all his laughter.  
Peter face palmed. "Aaw jeez.."   
Taking a deep breath, Tony tried to collect himself. "Well... To be fair. Why were you even wearing your mask? You were playing with Legos, and F.R.I.D.A.Y. only records whatever the mask sees."  
"It was right after patrol! Plus it's... It's comfortable."  
Tony snorted, but kept his composure. "Alrighty man, whatever you say."  
Peters face finally turned back to its regular complexion. "You know I will delete that video, right?"  
"Delete them, I dare you. I got copies."  
"WHAT?"  
"Haha yep!"  
Peter fell on the floor, flopping like a snow angel. He made a loud sigh. He sounded like he was in pain, but just didn't want to admit he really enjoyed this. Even if he was being embarrassed to death, having Tony in his life is all he could've asked for.  
Tony reached out his arm. "C'mon bud, I'll never play them again. I promise."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise." What Tony didn't promise was that he'd take out the baby monitor protocol in the upgraded ironspider suit. He really couldn't help himself.  
The rest of the day, they finished up the suit and tinkered with other inventions. At this rate, Peter would know how to make mechanics at the same complexity as Tony. They weren't even related, yet they were just like father and son.


End file.
